Multicenter Investigation of Nontuberculous Mycobacteria in Patients with Cystic Fibrosis. The impetus for this study is the separate reporting from five geographically distinct North American CCFCs of the recovery of NTM from approximately 20% of 363 patients who were screened acid fast bacillus cultures.